Frozen Hearts
by avatarhike
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto embarks on a new mission where they have to secretly protect a clan everyone believed to be extinct. The mission goes awry when the two shinobi became involved with the people they need to secretly protect, two girls with purple diamond


**-Prologue-**

Murasaki Daiichi was a witty and intelligent man. He is head of the Murasaki clan, goes fishing once a week, hates dirty rooms, loves a good match of Shougi (especially against the Nara family) and is terribly loyal to Konoha. From the day he became a Chuunin until the day he married his late beautiful wife, Daiichi was always sure of what his next move will be. He knew he was a Murasaki and he knew that he was gifted. Much to his denial, his clan-name's blood limit ability ranked one level just below the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan and just above those from the Hyuuga clan. Nevertheless, it was one of Konoha's best.

Of all the time and moments where he felt certain, he realizes that this was the moment where he felt the surest. Daiichi felt so sure that he could feel his pulse beating steady and loudly against the wooden surface of his table.

'_They will come…soon'_

Two weeks have passed ever since the massacre of the Uchiha clan and Daiichi was very sure that the collectors will come after his clan tonight. He had briefed every clan member of the situation and has told every single one of them to be alert at all times, including his two daughters. Daiichi knew that Maiko and Seara are graced with the most flair of the clan-name's ability and their safety is now his top priority.

Tonight, he decided to stay awake and stare endlessly at the void air while keeping his senses and chakra to full alert mode. Daiichi looked around the empty dining room and his gaze fell on a shiny black scroll box on his wooden dining table.

'_I hope the Sandaime, Godaime or the Rokudaime gets their hands on this'_

Daiichi was about to open the box when he saw a blinding light pierced through his room. He could feel the great amount of chakra embedded in this light. The light tears the doors and the roof of his house down making it slowly collapsing. Dodging the collapsing pieces like a flash, Daiichi took the shiny black box and placed it inside his robes. Not long after that, he heard shrieking and screaming from every part of the big mansion_. 'Maiko, Seara, please be safe'_

With the skills of a great ninja, Daiichi jumped from one remains to others looking for his loyal attendant, Tatsuya.

'_This light is dangerous. If it can tear up wooden materials it could without a doubt kill us in an instant'_

The thought made him increase his speed. He must find Tatsuya before the collectors ran another one of their light-embedded chakra attacks. He could see some of his family has already started fighting against an army of minor shinobi from the collectors. Using his eyes he search for Tatsuya and finally spotted him slashing the throats of three enemy ninjas with one swing of his black katana. Murasaki Daiichi landed behind Tatsuya and whispered, "I want you to take Maiko and Seara away from here. Away from the life of shinobi, away from Konoha…forever"

"Daiichi-sama, with all due respect but I must say that it is ridiculous. They wouldn't want to stay away from you or the life of…"

"Nonsense! Take this scroll with you. Inside is a forbidden jutsu that will allow you to erase their memories."

"Daiichi-sama… you are out of your mind."

"Watch your words, D. It's for the best and you will see. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do… I think of you as my own father, Daiichi-sama…" Tatsuya attempted to turn around to look at the leader of the Murasaki clan, the figure he had always think of like his own father. A strong pair of hands stopped him. "Don't. Just go…NOW!"

Hearing the tone in his voice, Tatsuya did not hesitate and in one swift motion he disappeared into a black smoke.

Daiichi sighed in relief but not until he sensed a weird chakra, so weird it made him shiver. Alarmed, he effortlessly moved his head evading a giant-sized kunai coming from behind. He turned and faced his enemies with his diamond like purple eyes.

"Feel the wrath of these violet eyes! Dai Tora Murasaki no Jutsu!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konohagakure 10 years later**

The silver haired jounin glanced twice to the photograph Tsunade just gave him a few seconds ago. It was a photograph of two women. Both have wavy jet-black hair although the younger one has curlier hair and both of them were staring at him from the photograph with their deep enticing violet eyes. Never had he find the time where he had to glance to a photograph twice for Hatake Kakashi has a flawless memory. Its not that he was having a hard time remembering their faces, he just wanted to look at the picture again. In fact, he felt the urge too stare at the picture in his hand for the third time now.

"Aheeemmmm" Tsunade cleared her throat much too loudly to catch the attention of the three shinobi in front of her.

"Yes, they are a beauty aren't they?" she winked.

"Obaa-chan! Who are they? They are hotter than Sakura or even Kurenai-sensei!"

Trying to keep his cool Kakashi ignored the loud and agitated blonde shinobi standing next to him and asked, "Do they have anything to do with the mission?"

"Of course they do Kakashi-sensei! Baka! It's an escort mission isn't it Obaa-chan? Am I right...? Ano ano..." Naruto kept on talking while Tsunade's eyebrows twitched with irritation.

'_This kid, why would I bother sending two of Konoha's best only to escort hot girls. He is looking more and more like the Yondaime but his brain is clearly nowhere near him. Only ramen… No intelligence whatsoever.'_

"…Kakashi-sensei, at last there will come a time where you don't need that useless orange paperback of yours, ne? You would be making a new..."

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted, "This is a highly important mission involving survivors of Konoha's oldest clan, so you need to start acting like an 18 years old!"

"A-ha-ha-ha… gomen, gomen. Wait… Obaa-chan, are you talking about the Uchiha clan?"

His reply came not from the Hokage.

"No…Tsunade-sama is talking about the Murasaki clan"

"That's right Kakashi. I'm sure you were around and alert during _that_ incident." Tsunade leaned forward and rest her chin on her already joined palms.

"Actually I was away on a mission, but I recognised who these girls are straightaway. It's their eyes Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi said while gazing at the picture again.

From the corner of his eye, he can see his teammate and former student looking as confused as ever.

"Nani? What eyes? What incident?" Naruto was glancing back and forth between the short-tempered kunoichi and the droopy-eyed shinobi.

Tsunade sighed. _'This is going to be one long briefing I might need to take a rain check with Raidou tonight. Damn gaki for not spending more time in the library.'_

"Just a few weeks after the Uchiha massacre, a group called the collectors attacked the mansion of the Murasaki clan."

"Chotto matte Obaa-chan, what is so special about this clan?"

"I will tell you, if you let me finish…" Naruto smiled sheepishly letting Tsunade continue "…my story. Anyway, the Murasaki clan has one of the most powerful bloodline limit ability. It's called the Samuigan. Unlike other shinobi, the clan has 2 extra tenketsu or chakra holes, which is located just behind their eyes. This allows them to exert chakra through their eyes..."

"Naniiii? That is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed before realizing that he was getting an 'i-told-you-not-to interrupt-me' glare from the short-tempered hokage.

"Yes it is indeed…_ cool_…Well, the Samuigan allows them to almost froze their opponent making them think that they are moving at a normal pace while in truth they are moving very slowly. These eyes are an advantage to go against most shinobi; especially those specializing in hand to hand combat. That being said if their eyes caught just a slight blow from Hyuuga's jyuuken, they will not only fail but there is a possibility for the Murasaki clan to also go blind."

Tsunade paused to see if the shinobi in front of her has any questions to ask. One was slouching lazily and the other one had his face only two inches away from her with his eyes closed and his mouth curled into an incredible pout.

"Hontou nii obaa-chan? I don't believe you"

"It's true Naruto, now now… show some respect to Tsunade sama," Kakashi hurriedly dragged Naruto back to his side when he saw Tsunade's eyebrows twitching ultimate irritation.

"A few weeks after the massacre of the Uchiha clan, a group called the collectors attacked the Murasaki complex. It was believed that the collectors, a group of renegade shinobi, which later on reformed into the present Akatsuki, were after all of the blood limit clans. Their motive was to eradicate as much as possible and leaving the rest to willingly or forcefully join their group, hence making their group the most powerful group in the shinobi world."

"So these two girls… they are part of Akatsuki now?" Naruto asked nervously, not wanting an affirmative answer from the hokage thus ripping apart his fantasy of snoggling the girls.

"No they are not. Akatsuki, no… the collectors were made to believe that there was nobody in the clan left alive. Konoha was then under code phoenix for the rest of the year after the incident making them fail to attack the Hyuuga. Speculations were made that they are failing in meeting the group's objectives and was reformed into Akatsuki with the intention of collecting all the bijuu."

"They were made to believe?" Kakashi asked, quoting Tsunade's word.

"Yes, these two girls are daughters of Murasaki Daiichi. They were helped by Murasaki's attendant to escape Konoha and live a new life in a foreign country where the idea of a Shinobi there is like the idea of Jiraiya not peeping for one whole month."

"That's impossible! Ero-sennin can't not…" Naruto paused, registering Tsunade's words in his head, "ooo…. It's a country where the idea of Shinobi does not exist, ne Tsunade-sama?"

"Right on the spot there." Tsunade nodded making Naruto beaming proudly of himself.

"This was kept from the public of Konoha to prevent information leak should we have a spy living within the village quarters. Anyway, recently I've been receiving words from the attendant, Tatsuya, that there has been several attempts made on the girls life by other shinobis."

"But you said that there weren't any…"

"That's why, somehow Akatsuki or whatever shinobi who are after them must have had their hands to this information. The problem is, the girl does not know that they were formidable kunoichi."

"Ahh.. the forbidden memory jutsu…" Kakashi whispered from behind his cloth mask. "Exactly. The problem is Tatsuya felt like his skills, as a shinobi is getting rusty and if any more high level attacks appear, the girls are done for."

"Understood…" said the silver haired prodigy.

"Kakashi, Naruto! Your mission is to protect Murasaki Maiko and Murasaki Seara for three whole months without letting them know that they are in any kind of danger or that they have ties with the shinobi world. Their memories will slowly come back since the forbidden jutsu can only froze the unwanted memory for a several amount of time. When their memories have returned, I want you to bring them both safely back here to Konoha, where they belong. You are leaving in five hours."

Throwing them both a complete mission scroll, she was replied with two straight 'Hai!' and she dismissed them.

Tsunade clutched the shiny black scroll box on her lap.

'_I will do the best I could…brother…'_


End file.
